


Mr. and Mrs. Claus

by littlecloud



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Little Charlie!, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/pseuds/littlecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pronounced her uncle’s best friend as her boyfriend.</p><p>Prompt: Scrooge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Claus

Charlie raced from her coloring book, pens and pencils strewn across the carpet, to the front door. Her favorite guest had finally arrived. At Thanksgiving, she pronounced her uncle’s best friend as her boyfriend; her family said it was okay, because they were not related. He went along with it. She was a pretty cute kid. But they had not seen each other since, and Charlie had been tapping her foot ever since her mom announced that both Miles and ‘Bastian were invited over for Christmas dinner.

“Happy Chris’mas, ‘Bastian!”

She wrapped her arms around his legs, the fabric of his jeans cool against her cheek.

Miles laughed – though Charlie liked to think that he was slightly jealous of ‘Bastian, because she could only have one boyfriend at a time, of course. “This year, I think his name is Ebenezer Scrooge.”

“Neezer what?” Charlie asked, looking up at the both of them now, her arms replaced to her hips. ‘Bastian glared. He didn’t think that whatever Uncle Miles said was funny.

“I am not,” he asserted. “I am very happy to see you, Miss Charlie.”

A light red blush crept to her cheeks, her toes pointing to the ground like a ballerina.

“C’mon! I have to show you something, ‘Bastian!” She began to rush towards her room, where she kept the picture she drew for him. However, the crayons she left on the floor tripped her – she fell before getting into the doorway, and let out a blood-curdling cry. ‘Bastian rushed over to pick her up, fingers raking through her soft hair, tears heating his shirt.

While he rocked her to calmness, he noticed the picture on the floor: him, with the addition of a Santa beard. He mumbled at Miles, “Charlie obviously doesn’t think I’m Scrooge.”

Then, smiling down at her, he said, “We are clearly Mr. and Mrs. Claus this year.”


End file.
